Meeting with Queen Novo, Princess Skystar and Silverstream's family
Here is how Mumfie meets Queen Novo and her family in Mumfie's Equestrian Journey. When everyone and everypony arrived in Mount Aris, Mumfie was amazed at this place. Mumfie: We made it. This is it, Mount Aris. Silverstream: I can hardly wait to see my parents, my cousins and Cousin Skystar, and Auntie Novo! Just wait until you guys meet them, they're going to love you! Gallus: Yeah, I know. Speed: Sure sound like a nice place to visit. Yona: It true, Speed. Yona can hardly wait to visit Mount Aris! Ocellus: Aren't you excited too, Zazu? Zazu: Indeed I am, Ocellus. So, they make ready for their arrival at the beach When they got here, Mumfie was mostly amazed to see the sight of Mount Aris. Mumfie: Wow! This place is amazing! Jean-Bob: Clearly, make way for the prince. Archimedes: Pinfeathers, here he goes again. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Skystar. How're your mom, aunt and uncle, and Terramar doing? Princess Skystar: Doing fine actually. Silverstream: Cousin Skystar! Princess Skystar: Cousin Silverstream! As they gave each other a cousinly secret handshake, they gave each other a hug. Silverstream: Hi, Mom! Hi, Daddy! Hi, Terramar! Terramar: Silverstream! (hugging her sister) Good to see you, Sis! Ocean Flow: We've missed you so much, Sweetie. Sky Beak: We were beginning to think you wouldn't pay a visit. Princess Skystar: Mom, Cousin Silverstream's here, and she's brought guests! Queen Novo: Bring them here, Skystar! As they came to Queen Novo's upper throne room, she was pleased to see her niece again. Silverstream: Hi, Auntie Novo! Queen Novo: Hello, Silverstream! Come here and give your Auntie Novo a hug! (as she came to hug her) It is so good to see my niece coming home for a visit. Silverstream: Auntie Novo, these are our new friends from outside Equestria and beyond it. Sunset Shimmer: Good to see you again, Queen Novo. Queen Novo: Good to see you too, Sunset, (looks at Autum Blaze) Autum Blaze. Autum Blaze: Queen Novo, ma'am. Queen Uberta: Well, this certainly is a fine welcoming committee. Just how grateful do you think your kingdoms are anyway? Queen Novo: For your information, it's not about what you think, it's how you see it. Mumfie: I sure would like to see more about your two kingdoms, Queen Novo. Queen Novo: Honey, I was hoping you'd say that, it's time for y'all to see it for yourself. Bartok: This should be good, eh, Pips? Pips: Without a doubt, Bartok. Queen Novo: Listen up 'cause this is all I have to say This could be the thing to get you on your way Just imagine what is old and new again Maybe then you'll understand I tell you Take a look around and tell me that you don't see Just two peaceful places that is ruled my me I see two kingdoms - Shining bright I can see the colors coming through, yeah You'll find the beauty, if you look at something right It's all about your point of view In life it's all about your point of view During that point, Queen Novo kisses Flurry Heart in the forehead. Everywhere you look a story can be told And the tales they tell are worth their weight in gold In a place for hippogriffs such as Hippogriffia And for seaponies also known as Seaquestria I dare you Take a look around and tell me that you don't see Just two peaceful places that is ruled my me Cause I see two kingdoms - Shining bright And if you try then you can see it too, yeah You'll see the beauty, if you look at something right It's all about your point of view In life it's all about your point of view I see two kingdoms - Shining bright I can see the colors coming through You'll find the beauty, if you look at something right It's all about your point of view In life it's all about your point of view Your point of view Your point of view Mumfie: Wow. Lord Rogers: You see, Uberta? Now, that's how she sees her own two kingdoms differently. Queen Uberta: I see what you mean, Rogers. Mumfie: You'll have to get used to Queen Uberta, Queen Novo. She takes a lot of getting use to, but she's a kind and caring type once you get to know her, I know I have. Queen Novo: Clearly. At Seaquestria, Novo told Mumfie and the others about the past. Queen Novo: You see, it was a long time ago when we hippogriffs ruled Mount Aris with pride. It was until the Storm King destroyed our home, we were force into hiding in Seaquestria as seaponies. We always forbid land dwellers from ever trespassing here, but Princess Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, and Starlight Glimmer taught me and Skystar that there are many good and bad out there in this world. After a huge struggle, Twilight and her friends along with Star Swirl and the Pillars defeated the Storm King. And after that, we no longer need to hide in Seaquestria anymore thanks to them and Skystar. Mumfie: And that's when Silverstream became the new student at the School of Friendship, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders became friends with Terramar. Queen Novo: Exactly, you sure know a lot about the whole story, Mumfie. Mumfie: Mmm hmm, I've read a lot about Twilight Sparkle's heroisms along with her friends. Queen Novo: Something tells me that we'll be starting a banquet very soon. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225